I Am Truely Yours
by the careful ones
Summary: What if the cute boy, that left a note on a napkin for you the other day was killed in an alien invasion? Is there worse? Yes, having him near you all the time, because he is the son of one of the leaders of the suvivors. Seeing him day by day, knowing he won't be yours because he got a girlfriend, he wouldn't leave for you. [mentions HalxKaren, HalxMaggie and LourdesxJamil]
1. Truely Yours

It were saturday nights like today, that made Lourdes want to quit pre-med school and just throw everything away.

The exhausting sudying and the annoying classmates were only the beginning.

But she knew, her family wasn't as normal as her parents claimed them to be.

They never talked about it, but they were pretty poor and this would be her only chance, of education and to have a flat on her own, so she wouldn't throw it away - not matter how hard it was.

Lourdes took a look at her watch, realizing that she had been studying more than three hours.

Her mom would've told her to stop two hours ago, but she wasn't here.

Lourdes had a flat on her own and nobody would take care of her when she got in trouble.

_Damn_, she thought and took the phone.

First, she wanted to call her parents, but she couldn't.

They would think she was weak, that she couldn't even make it through two weeks without them.

No, she couldn't call them, ran through her mind again, when Lourdes sat down on her couch in front of her TV, still holding the phone tight.

She just had to relax, yes, she would watch The Ellen Show and laugh and just forget about everything.

Well, almost everything.

She couldn't forget about her stomach, that was screaming for anything eatable.

_Damn_, Lourdes thought again.

She forgot to do the grocery shopping.

There was not a thing in her fridge.

Then she looked down at the phone in her hands.

She coud afford one pizza, only today.

The number of the pizza delivery was still in her memory because of the first monday in the month family pizza dinner.

Oh, how she had loved these.

"Hello, how can I serve you?", a male voice answered the phone.

It wasn't the usual old man, who normally took the oder, this man sounded much younger, almost like a teenager.

"I want to order a pizza.", she replied, only to realize that this was totally stupid.

Everybody wanted to order a pizza, that's what the pizza delivery was there for.

"Yeah, I know that, everyone does.", the guy confirmed, what Lourdes just thought.

"So, what kind of pizza? Magherita, salami,.." - " Magherita, please.", Lourdes instantly answered.

"Alright, girl. Anything else?", he asked and a no from her was the answer.

"So, what's your address?", is always was the last question.

"I live in the Harris street, the number four.", she said and just waited for the guy to arrive with her pizza.

She literally starved in here.

"Okay, the pizza should be there in about 10 minutes.", the guy seemed to write something, he talked very slow and concentrated like he would have to do two things.

"Alright, I'll wait. Bye - I love you.", Lourdes said, just out of habit, but when these words left her mouth, she knew, she just screwed it up.

"I love you too.", the pizza delivery guy instantly answered, as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

The minutes passed after this, he still was on the line, she heard him breathing and as she did, she thought about just hanging up, forgetting about this, but then he started to talk again.

"I hope you don't expect a discount because we just confessed our undying love to each other. I don't make the prizes, my boss does.", he said, making Lourdes crack up.

She didn't know, if she laughed loud, but she laughed for a longer time.

"I do not expect a discounter.", she assured him.

"Alright then, well, bye then.", he said and after a small amount of seconds he hung up.

This had been so utterly awkward but for a moment, Lourdes wished this guy would not just take the orders but deliver the pizza.

But it was stupid.

He probably though she was one of those weird kids anyway, thinking this, she put the phone aside and turned on the TV, now really watching Ellen, but still not forgetting how much she embarrassed herself.

In the end, the ten minutes felt like two because Lourdes lost herself in thinking about random things and got frightened when suddenly the door bell rang.

She got up slowly, so the pizza man pushed the door bell again.

"I'm already coming.", she said, loudly so the man could hear her.

Then she opened the door and in front of her.. he definetly was the guy from the phone and when he talked, he only confirmed it.

"One pizza Magherita for you, young Lady.", he started while giving her a grin.

"It's six dollars for you.", he ended his regular pizza man thing.

Lourdes, now completely red in the face and gave him a ten dollar bill, saying he could keep the rest.

"Here you are", he said when he gave her the pizza "and have a nice night.", again, he had a grin on his face but it slowly turned into the prettiest and cutest smile Lourdes had ever seen.

"Thanks.", she said, blushing even more than he had before and slowly closed the door when he turned around to his car.

So, this was really awkward, she thought going back to her couch, starting to eat her pizza, which she kind of couldn't enjoy anymore.

After the half she stopped, she should've taken the small size, it was way too much for her, she thought while searching for the napkins, that are part of the service.

When she found them, she made a little noise.

Did he really?

Yes, he did left her a message on one of those napkins.

_Hey, I know this is kind of cheesy but you are one supreme slice._

_Truely yours. _

_the guy you confessed your undying love to (aka Hal)_

_P.S.: You sound adorable, when you are flustered._

Again, Lourdes blushed.

This guy was such an idiot, but he was the cutest one she, kind of, knew and this was the most adorable thing, anyone ever did for her.


	2. Do You Even Remember?

Her heart skipped a beat, when she heard that sassy, deep voice, she kept in the back of her mind ever since that saturday night.

The male voice, that started to groan in the locked room - Lourdes tried to overhear this but she couldn't.

Before she could really hear anything of more, she already heard someone unlocking the door, which made her step aside.

They shouldn't think she was stalking them or something.

Lourdes had been in the suvivor-group only a few days and they shouldn't think bad of her.

Then the door opened and a beautiful girl with pretty blonde hair and blue eyes left the room, one hand in her jacket, the other one holding the hand of the person who followed her.

No, this was impossible.. it was the pizza boy.

It was Hal, whose hand she was holding.

"I'm sorry, do you needed this room?", the girl asked, smiling, but Lourdes knew too good, what they did.

"No, no, I just.. I'm trying to find my way . It's huge in here.", she said nervously.

"We could show you around. I'm Karen… and this weird guy is Hal.", she replied, looking at Hal in a way Lourdes somehow disliked.

"I'm Lourdes, but no, I will find my way on my own.", Lourdes mumbled.

"Alright.", the male voice said this time.

It was crazy, how Lourdes could remember almost every word of his, although almost a year had passed.

Alright had been a word, he said very often.

"Well, I'll just go.", she said and continued to walk.

He didn't even look at her, he probably forgot her.

Not everybody had such a boring life before the invasion, he probably was in some kind of sports team and the captain, what kept him busy all the time.

Why did it keep Lourdes awake at night?

Why to the hell did it even bother her?

She never thought, that she had been special to him, not even one single day after that saturday, so why was she suprised that he had a girlfriend?

"Many guys flirt around. Maybe only for the tips.", Lourdes now said, instead of thinking it.

"Did you say something?", Anne asked.

"No, I just.. no.", Lourdes replied, wanting to hit herself for forgetting that she now wasn't sleeping alone.

She shared a room with Anne, the doctor and she was really nice, but still not a person she wanted to share her stupid teenage thoughts with.

"Okay, you better sleep now, tomorrow will be exhausting, we didn't medicate all people and Tom though it would be a good idea if you help me tomorrow again.", Anne said and crawled into her bed.

At least Lourdes would have something to keep herself busy tomorrow too then, she helped Anne with all the sick people two days already and it felt good to do something to help instead of just sitting around doing nothing.

And somehow the thoughts of helping people, instead of the thoughts of what exactly Karen and Hal did in that room, in her head eventually let Lourdes fall asleep.

Just after Lourdes got up, she had to run up to the treatment room, in which Anne had been at least two hours ago.

She was so late, why didn't anybody wake her up and made her go?

Just when se arrived, she saw Anne and a young boy, who sat on a table.

Anne looked up from the boys leg, which probably was broken and looked at Lourdes.

"Oh, there you are.. I didn't want to wake you. Tired people tend to make mistakes.", she said a slight smile on her face.

This woman was so understanding and nice, Lourdes doubted that she could even become mad in any way.

"Thanks, Anne. Where am I supposed to start?", was the question Lourdes now asked.

She really wanted to help Anne - she must be tired herself again because of all the work she had to do on her own.

"One of the Masons is coming soon, I don't know which one, but he hurt his hand, you could look after him.", Anne replied, now looking at the boys leg again.

"Well, he seems to like to take time.", Lourdes mumbled, when after ten minutes there still wasn't a man coming through that door.

The boy with the broken leg was already gone and Anne looked through the window of the door.

"When someone speaks of te devil. He's coming. I take a break, if that's okay with you?", the doctor said in a rather questioning voice, but Lourdes just nodded and gave her a smile.

She really deserved a rest.

And just after Anne whispered a Bye, Lourdes first patient for today walked in, almost giving her a heart attack again.

"Oh, so you're the other doctor my dad was talking about.", Hal said very calmly, while Lourdes couldn't be more tense.

"I'm a pre-med student, not a doctor..", she mumbled almost too quiet for Hal to hear.

"Ah, okay.", he just replied, sitting down on the table the little boy just sat on before.

"I sliced my hand a bit. My dad forced me to come here - just so you know, that it's not that bad.", he continued while he looked at his bloody hand.

"Could you.. remove the gun?" Lourdes stared at it for a couple of seconds and although she knew the fighters needed them to compete against the skitters, she just found them scary.

"It won't hurt you, I promise.", Hal grinned but seemingly refused to take it off as he put his other hand on it.

A sigh left Lourdes mouth and she took a look at his hand.

"Can I?", she asked, meaning if she could touch his hand. "Sure", was the short reply to it.

Another look and she actually could tell, that it just was a fleshwound she had to bandage.

"Well, thanks.", Hal said when he jumped off the table.

"I'll recomment you.", he added jokingly.

"Yeah, right, quipster.", Lourdes voice sounded a little fake, as her laugh actually was.

She couldn't laugh, or joke, without asking him _it_.

Hal was already off to leave and at the door saying Goodbye, when Lourdes finally found her bravery to ask him "Do you even remember me? Hal?", she asked with a shivering voice, too afraid of the truth.

"Yeah, of course. We just met yesterday, you're Lourdes - one of the new ones.", he said giving her a smile before he really left, also leaving her with the truth - he didn't.

He didn't remember her from that phone call, or who he wrote that little note to.

Did it even matter to him then?


	3. A Mixture Of Frailties

Things have gone quiet around Lourdes.

Not many people got sick the last weeks and she spend most of her time alone, as there weren't many people her age beside.. yes, beside Hal and Karen.

She wanted to meet neither of them and yet she wanted to meet Hal so badly.

She wanted him to know who she was, no matter if he wanted to stay with Karen anyway.

After minutes of silence in her room, she started to braid her chocolate brown hair out of boredom and left her room right after.

The silence was slowly killing her and she couldn't do anything against it.

"Hey, Lourdes!", Matt came round the corner and running to her.

He and Tom were the only males in the group Lourdes could stand right now.

How ironic was it, that they were both related to Hal?

"Hello, little man.", Lourdes replied anyway, smiling at him the best she could right now.

She tousled through his curly blondish hair, what made him shake his head.

"Don't! Dad does that all the time too!", Matt said and laughed a little.

Making this young boy laugh in a time like this still lit up her day a little.

"So, what is it Matt?", she asked and hunkered down so she could look him in the eye.

Matt looked around and made a confused face "He was right behind me a second ago.", he mumbled.

"Who was?", Lourdes inquired, now looking around too.

"Hal. He had something with his hand again. Maybe he went up to the surgery already..", Matt said, as if he would only think aloud.

Lourdes followed Matt all the way to the treatment room, which Anne seemingly had left already, as there was only Hal in it.

"Hey.", he said, with this lovely and smooth voice of his, that made Lourdes want to forget everything.

"Hi. Matt said something's up with your hand again.", Lourdes replied with such a professional tone, it even suprised her how calm she sounded while being so dizzy.

What also suprised her was that look Hal gave Matt.

She probably wasn't supposed to see it, but after he gave Matt that look he said he would go back to Tom and Anne and instantly left the room.

"What was that?", she asked, acting as if she didn't see anything, but now her heart raced like crazy.

"My dad doesn't trust me with Matt, as he never trusted me with Ben either. You see what happened.", he said, seemingly not wanting to talk about it.

Who was Ben?

Okay, maybe he didn't want to talk about it, but know she had to know and that was exactly what she asked now.

"Uhm... Ben was.. is my middle brother. The skitters probably took him.. and we're still searching for him.", Hal slowly replied with a brokenly tone in his voice, that made Lourdes just want to hug him.

Knowing that he lost someone too made her feel closer to him, than she wanted.

She wanted to hate him for forgetting her, but still, she wouldn't because she simply couldn't.

Hal cleared his troat so Lourdes would look at him again and not stare out of the window, asking who lost someone too.

"Well, my hand somehow isn't better yet. I think, you should probably check the distal and middle phalanx.", he said, now sounding all different than the sassy boy he was.

He sounded so... mature and kind of like one of those in her med-school, and although she persuaded herself not to show it, she was impressed.

"You know.. the bones of the hand?", she asked and took of the bandage, Anne had changed only a few days ago.

"You think I'm dumb, don't you?", he asked back, giving her a cheeky grin.

Lourdes blushed a little "That wasn't what I wanted to say with it. I just don't think everyone knows this.", she replied and looked up from his hand, just to find him looking right into her eyes.

"I'm not everyone.", Hal assessed, still having that cheeky grin, which turned into a smile, on his face.

_Certainly not_, Lourdes thought for herself and continued checking on his hand.

"I don't see anything. The scar will most probably fade away too.", Lourdes assumed and sit up next to him, with a certain distance of course.

"Why did you really come here, it's clear you're not here for your hand.", she said and looked straight to the door, to not look at anything but him.

"Did you hear that?" - "Do not change the subject.", Lourdes instantly insisted.

"No, really... I've heard something.", Hal said and stood up from the table.

The next thing Lourdes heard, was the sound of glass breaking and skitters coming, running into the room.

"Run, Lourdes, hide somewhere!", Hal screamed while pushing her from the table behind him and taking his machine gun from his back.

Lourdes stumbled backwards a bit and it took her a second to realize what happened.

"Go, Lourdes, go!", Hal yelled at her again, now not looking at her as he was shooting one of the skitters.

"I can't let you alone!", she screamed back, knowing she couldn't do anything to help him.

She wasn't a fighter, she was a civilian.

Despite her words, Lourdes now ran out of the room, not to hide but to search help.

He heart was near exploding and the running didn't help.

"Skitters!", she screamed whilst running down the corridors.

It didn't take long for more people to hear it and start to panic.

It wasn't what Lourdes wanted to happen, but right in that moment she didn't care for anybody but Hal, who was still in that room.

"What's up, girl?", the guy, who was just introduced as Weaver to her came up to her in his military uniform.

"Skitters..", Lourdes couldn't even really talk anymore, covered with tears and exhaused from the running.

"They came through.. the window... treatment room... Hal.", she whispered and before she could react, Weaver was running to the treatment room, calling the other fighters trough a walkie-talkie.

And although, Lourdes couldn't take anymore, she ran back too.

But only at half of the way Hal came out of the other direction, and he had probably already spoken to Weaver.

"Oh my.., you're all covered in blood!", she quethed and looked at him from head to feet, searching for injuries.

"It's not mine.", Hal replied and immediately continued to speak "We have to find the other kids and take them somewhere save."

He sounded so mature, much more than when he asked her to check his hand, he sounded like a soldier with a mission.

They ran through the whole buildings, collecting all the kids.

Just when they locked themselves up in a room without windows or doors, except that one.

It must've been a panic room or such, as there weren't any chairs or tables only a faucet and some boxes the childen now sat on.

"Wait, what's with Karen? We have to get her too!", Lourdes said, shockingly ascertaining, that she wasn't with them.

No matter how much she disliked her for being with Hal, she didn't want her to die!

"She's eighteen, Lourdes.. She doesn't count as a kid we have to save anymore. She is one of the fighters outside.", Hal explained after he settled all the little children.

Lourdes swallowed hard, it was unbelievable that they let Karen outside.

"Then let me check on you, you've fought them alone, they must've hurt you.", she said and went over to him.

Hal gave her a little nod and sat down on the ground.

Lourdes knew, where he had to look as soon as she saw a bigger spot of blood on Hals shirt.

It must've looked weird for the kids, but Lourdes slowly lifted Hal's shirt and got frightened by the wound that was beneath it.

"I have to clean this, now.", she said in her professional voice again, walking up to faucet and taking off her shirt to use this as help to clean the wound.

It didn't bother her anyway, she had to help Hal, he saved her, and she wore a short-sleeved-shirt underneath.

"I think, it's not too bad." - "Stop acting like you're okay. You must have been in incredible pain all the time..", Lourdes said, not even giving Hal the chance to disagree.

Now she wasn't Lourdes, the insecure and shy girl, she was Lourdes the medicine student, saving someone.

Someone, who was important to her..

"This might hurt a little.", she warned him before she touched his skin with the wet shirt and he choke back tears of pain.

"I am so sorry.", she said, whilst cleaning the wound.

"I'm not.", he croaked out.

"What do you mean? You couldn't be sorry for anything.", Lourdes looked at him, confused.

Hal gave her a ecerted smile, as he still was in pain.

"I made it up.. my hand is better than it ever was.. I", he spoke just as loud as he needed to be to be hearn my Lourdes and not by the kids. "I wanted to impress the beautiful pre med student working in the surgery..", he laughed a little, as much as he could allow himself without increasing the pain in his stomach.

"But if I wouldn't have, the skitters would have taken you with them.", he said and looked her straight in the eye.

"Why?", her lips formed the word, but her voice didn't speak it out.

"Why?", Hal repeated the question.

"Because, from the first time I saw you here..", he paused for breath and then continued "there wasn't Karen for me anymore. There was you. And I can tell you why..", he paused again for sitting up.

Although Lourdes tried to make him lie again, he did sit up anyway and grabbed her face with one hand.

"Because I lied. I remembered you."


	4. Have Faith In Me

It had been more than a week ago, when Hal told Lourdes that he remembered her.

And all the second Mass and the civilists had to move away from their first base after what happened with the Skitters.

Five of the fighters were hurt, badly, and two civilists died due to the skitter attack.

It had been a rough week for all of them and Lourdes prayed a lot more because of that, lately.

Still, she wasn't ready to talk about what Hal said to her in that panic room.

Anyway, she had to do too much to talk to him long enough to get to that kind of subject.

Lourdes did her best to help build a temporarily base in tents and left houses.

"Hey, Lourdes", it was Hal and it made Lourdes flinch while she was thinking about if she could just act like she didn't hear him but then he called her name again, too loud for her to overhear.

She turned around slowly and directly looked into the eyes of Hal, who came running.

"Where are you going?", he asked, when she started to walk again and he tried to walk on her side.

"Uhm", she made, thinking he would make fun of her but then just told him.

"I've seen a church on the corner. I wanted to pray.", she explained and looked the other side while doing it.

Other than expected, Hal didn't laugh, he didn't do anything, he just gave her a smile, saying he would want to come with her.

Her dark brown hair fell down her shoulder, as Lourdes looked at him a little askant "You pray?", she asked.

Hal shook his head and then looked at her again "But I can start.", he replied, looking at his motorcycle.

"We can drive there. It's a pretty long walk.", Hal said.

"Mh", Lourdes said again.

Would she really go with him - on a motorcycle?

It wasn't that long to walk, actually, but he was still hurt and it would be exhausting for him and anything could happen on the way there.. but.. really?

"Uhm, if you want to, we can. I mean, you're still hurt and..", she couldn't come to an end, because Hal already interrupted her.

"It's not because I'm hurt. It's faster and it's fun, really.", he insisted with a smile, making the pretty mexican girl only more nervous.

"But, you know, I would just bother you and I would only fidget.", Lourdes now insisted and looked at him shy.

Again, Hal gave her an adorable smile and then sat down on him motorcycle "Just come on.", he said, meaning she should sit down behind him.

Lourdes sighted quiet and did, what he wanted, acting like it was nothing she wanted, but her heart started to race, when she felt him so near to her.

"Can you, uhm, lean your head onto my back? Your hair is going to flatter around", he explained, making her lean onto him, only to make her heart race even faster now.

"I want you there.", Hal whispered, so quiet that Lourdes almost thought she only imagined it.

Then he started the motorcycle and they couldn't talk anymore as it was too loud and too windy for it, but it was good the way it was.

For a moment, Lourdes even closed her eyes, only enjoying Hals warmth and the fact, that she could hear his heart beat, almost as fast as her own.

"We're almost there.", Hal said very loudly, so she could hear him and just a felt minute after that, he braked right in front of the chruch.

"Alright.", she answered and descended from the motorcycle and waited until Hal also did, to enter the church together.

They sat down together and Lourdes got down to her knees after a short time, while Hal remained in his sitting position.

For a few minutes, Lourdes ignored the fact, that she could hear him breathing hard in her direction as if he would look at her, if not even be staring at her.

The mexican beauty opened her eyes and unclapsed her hands, when Hal asked "How do you pray?"

He must've felt stupid, doing nothing but looking around.

"You go down to your knees.", Lourdes expounded and Hal did, as she said, also imitating how she clapsed her hands just a minute ago.

"And now?", he asked, looking a little disorientated.

"Now you tell god, what's on your mind and maybe he will give you the answer you're looking for.", Lourdes responded, having her eyes closed again.

It, again, felt so utterly wrong, being next to the boy she fancied, but had a girlfriend and thinking about so selfish things like kissing him in a church.

They spend long time in the church, just praying silently.

"Can I tell you something?", Hals voice was so shaky and it almost broke, that it was amost scary that he was so inconfident.

"Sure, Hal, just.. tell me.", came out of Lourdes mouth, but she wasn't sure if he should just tell her, if it made him so nervous.

Hal took a deep breath and then tried to talk but failed and only squeezed out the words, he wanted her to know so badly, with the second attempt.

"Lourdes, I.. couldn't forget you, not then and not now, even if I tried. And.. what I'm trying to say is, would you go on a date with me? Tomorrow, here?", he said, slowly although Lourdes could literally hear his heartbeat.

"You want...", she couldn't speak herself now anymore. "You want to go on a date with me?", she asked and he only nodded , grabbing one of her hands carefully.

"I hurt you by saying that I don't remember you, I know it.", Hal mumbled, holding her hand in his.

"It says god gives you faith and if that's what you want, I go to this damn church and proof to him and to you that you can have faith in me.", he said, a little laughing about himself, because he would never have said something like this before.

He wouldn't do it any other day either, it was this day, and this moment and it was for Lourdes.


	5. Actions Speak Louder Than Words

These words, they sounded so stupid.

She should have faith in him.

Who did he think he was?

A preacher?

While thinking of it, Hal's faith in Lourdes coming to the chruch, as he asked her to, died.

She didn't come for hours.

He waited until the sun went down and it was too dangerous to be alone outside.

So Hal had been wrong, Lourdes wasn't interested in being with him.

He didn't only risk being discovered by skitters but also getting in trouble with his father for nothing.

No, that wouldn't happen again.

Lourdes made things clear, when she chose to not come and Hal would move on, slowly, but he would not let a girl be the reason to risk anything.

Now, all of his power would be needed to find Ben and rescue him, and maybe some other kids, that have gone missing.

He had talked to some of the parents, and it made Hal feel bad, that the last few weeks were all about Lourdes and his love life, that he almost forgot about the skitters and the kids, that have been captured by them.

His promises to himself weren't as good as he wanted them to be.

Only a few hours later, when almost everyone, even the civilians had their meal and everyone got to work, Hal caught himself staring at this beauty again.

She was only a few feet away from him, folding up clothes, while he actually should help the others with the water.

"God, Hal, you look like someone just killed a puppy.", Karen said, when she passed him two canisters of water.

"That's not funny, Karen. I'm just in a bad mood.", he replied, a little snappy, and walked up the path to the houses, where they needed the water.

"Hey Hal.", a deep voice said and when he turned around to the owner of the voice, he saw Mike, who also lost his son to the skitters.

He never asked, if he had seen him, his son..

"We'll be going out tonight", Haö informed the older man, who said that he would want to come with them, gave him a nod and then continued to walk to Weaver, who wanted the elder soldiers to gather together.

And just when Mike was out of sight, the person, Hal wanted to talk to the least, came along.

"Hey, do you need a hand?", Lourdes asked, when coming nearer and pointing at the canisters, Hal and Karen still were carrying.

"Thanks, I've got it.", he didn't even really look at her when talking.

Karen started to grin "You can take mine!", she meant and looked at Lourdes, who was slightly confused.

"Ouh, okay?" - "She's kidding", Hal said quickly, looking at Karen.

Lourdes wasn't a girl to carry heavy things.

She looked so delicate, that it would break her, if she did.

A little time of silence arised, until Karen continued to walk, ignoring Lourdes again.

"Hey", the second one now said in a very soft voice to Hal, so he would turn around to her again instead of just walking away from her.

"I saw you walking around by the outposts. You looked tired.", she said.

It was a shock to Hal.

So Lourdes was there, not going to him, but she was there.

It was, what she wanted to tell him with this, wasn't it?

"What were you doing by the outposts?", he asked with a shivering voice.

Then she said, she was praying in the chruch.

But Hal knew, she wasn't.

She wasn't there, she couldn't have been, he had been there almost the whole day.

"We don't know, if the skitters have a god.", Karen now said, turning around to Lourdes and giving her a look, that did bother Hal a little.

"I know, a lot of people have lost their faith, but, uhm, mine is stronger than ever."

This reply of Lourdes was spoken into Hals direction, he could her it, even though he wasn't looking at her.

It was louder, than the words, she spoke to Karen so Hal assumed, that she turned her head to him.

Oh, no, she didn't, Hal thought, now looking up to her again.

Not after he chose the kitschiest way to ask her out with this whole faith thing.

Hal had seen this in movies before, a person doesn't hear anything anymore and is lost in their thoughs, seeing that others speak but unable to speak themselves, he never thought this would happen to him.

He saw Karens lips moving and Lourdes head turning back to her, but he didn't hear a word they said and he was glad, that Karen moved on just after a little time, so he could go away from this scenario.

"You're done here.", one of the soldiers almost yelled at them, when they gave him the canisters.

"Wow, we actually get time alone, these days again.", Karen smiled beautifully and grabbed his hand as they went into one of the houses.

Karen took off her guns when they finally found a room for their own, but after what happened between Lourdes and him, Hal just felt bad he doesn't tell her.

"I wonder who she was.. the girl, who lived here.", Karen interrupted his thoughs and walked thought the room, to pick up a toy-horse.

"Maybe she's still alive.", he meant and followed her after he put down his guns too.

Then he discovered a book, just too familiar to him, in the bookshelf and spoke it out "She liked Harry Potter.. My dad used to read them to me and I would fall asleep."

The blonde beauty turned away from the window she was staring out of and turned to him "Maybe Lourdes can read them to you."

Was it so obvious, even for Karen?

Again, the bad feelings came to the surface for a moment, in which Hal turned away from Karen supposedly to just put the book back but actually just so she couldn't see it.

"She's just being nice." - "She's just trying to get into you shorts.", she quickly replied, putting her arms around his neck.

"Don't play dumb", she continued, "I'm sure you had penty of experience with the female admirers at school"

He told her, probably a hundred times, that he never had any admirers at school but still she teased him about it.

Hal knew, he was being an arse for not telling Karen the truth, that he saw her as a friend and he only got involved with her, because she was in love, but he wasn't, at least not with her.

But things came out of his mouth differently, than the things that he thought.

"You know, that there is no competition, right?", he asked and was just about to kiss her.

* * *

Actions speak louder than words, she thought, and gasped, when she look up to the window Karen stood in front of only a minute ago.

Now she could only see her and Hal in the back of the room, her having her arms around his neck and their faces too close for Lourdes to stand any longer.

She looked away with a sudden heat all over her body.

He was such an arse, so if Lourdes didn't come to the church, right in front of god, he would just continue to date Karen?


	6. That's Crazy And That's Not Me

So, first off, sorry that I didn't write for so long, but school is very hard at the moment and I have to study long and hard too.

But to the story now, I thought as Hal and Lourdes were shown to be close in the first episodes, and I really don't want to just write around the scenes they had, I do a time-jump to the end of season 2, as we all are desperately waiting for season 3, haha. So, Jamil died and Hal has that... alien parasite and is with Maggie. So, the first morning now will be the day after Hal woke up. x

* * *

Though Charleston was much saver than anywhere Lourdes had been after the alien came, she felt so vulnerable and, right now, the tiniest thing would probably break her.

Everything that happened with the skitters and the overlords.. what happened to Hal the other day, nobody really wanted to tell Lourdes the whole story, but as Dai never came back she never asked about it again.

Tom had been quiet ever since they came back, maybe because his oldest son was hurt and he was responsible for him, maybe because of Dai, who'd been a rather good friend of Tom by then.

But Lourdes didn't take offense at that, she would never, as if it would be the later, she knew how it felt.

That feeling of falling into a deep hole nobody can save you from, yes, there had been a whole lot of feelings Lourdes kept quiet about after... after the death of Jamil.

And Jamil wasn't just a friend of hers, he had been much more to her.

Just the thought of him watered Lourdes eyes.

"God, stop crying, you little weenie.", she said to herself, when the first tear ran down her face and she whiped it away with her hand.

Once the mexican girl inhaled very deeply and wet her face, she almost looked like always, only a little sadder than usual.

Just about to open the door of her room, yes, she even had a room for herself in Charleston, she heard a fustrated scream from a voice, that was just too familiar.

Lourdes opened the door and watched Anne hurrying past her to another room, and knocking on it's door vigorous.

"Which kid didn't want to be treated again?", Lourdes sighted, as she walked up to Anne.

The kids here were really spoiled, they probably never saw a skitter themselves, and thought to rebel against the doctor was cool.

It mostly was Lourdes job, to make these kids scared and be glad they were somewhere like Charleston, though it generally was called "encouragement for treatment holdouts".

Anne stopped bangging on the door, of a room in which wasn't anybody anyway, and looked at Lourdes seeming to be really stressed out.

"If he just was a kid.", she sighted and looked a little desperate as she continued to talk.

"It's Hal. He refuses to let me even touch me. He called me various names, because he found out about the baby.", she explained then and now she was the one with teary eyes.

Lourdes rather expressionless face turned into a furious grimace.

"How dare he..", she started and looked at Anne's stomache for a moment.

It wasn't visible yet but Lourdes knew about the baby that was growing in her and that it was Toms baby too.

"Just... let me settle this one.", Lourdes said and gave Anne a little hug before she furiously went up to the room where Hal was kept since he woke up.

She rushed into the room, seeing him sitting on his bed with a book.

How could he just sit there and read after what he did?

Lourdes wouldn't admit it right now, but when it came to being angry at Hal there wasn't just that current argument she had with him but also this Karen-thing, she never talked with him about ever again.

"How can you? You're disgusting!", she exclaimed and almost nudged him off his bed, but with all the power she had.

He looked confused at her, as if he would even know what she was talking about.

"Is.. everything okay with you, Lourdes?", he asked carefully and crawled back to where he sat before, looking directly into her eyes.

But Lourdes wasn't just that dumb to trust that adorable, chocolate brown eyes anymore nor falling for them again.

"Don't you ever dare to call Anne names, EVER AGAIN!", she yelled at him again and starting to push him again.

If it had been someone else, Lourdes wouldn't go off that way, but Anne was different.

She had been there for Lourdes when she found her alone in Boston and had taken care of her ever since, they were pretty much sisters now.

"Lourdes!", Hal protested, as he was at the edge of his bed again.

Whatever it was, that he deeply offended her almost sister or again this whole.. thing with them, it brought tears into her eyes again.

"Hey! Hey! Hey..", Hal said, first demandingly then soft, as he saw her eyes being full of tears.

Although the sobbing now took some of her power away, she kept hitting him, his arms, chest, wherever it would hurt the most so he would feel what she did.

Hurt.

She didn't even bothered that he just woke up after he fought skitters and probably even overlords.

"I didn't call Anne any names.", Hal said and tried to hold down Lourdes, compared to his weak, arms so she would stop hitting him.

He repeated what he just said, just as often as he needed to, to make Lourdes stop, even if she probably only stopped because out of physical stain.

When she stopped fighting him, he let go of her arms to pull her into a soft hug, which she could escape from easily.

This was it, the tiny thing that broke her.

She cried out, not loud but she did.

"Shht.", Hal said calming as he stroked her up and down her back.

They stayed like this for another few minutes, in which Lourdes drowned Hals shirt in hot tears, but he didn't seem to bother it and kept her tight to his body.

It took a while, but when Lourdes was able to look up at Hals face, he gave her a little smile.

While Lourdes sure as hell didn't want to smile back, she wasn't sure, whether she had or not smiled back at him.

But when Hal did, what he did, she was sure she had smiled back at him.

Because Hal Thomas Mason placed an innocent and soft, yet still a kiss on her lips.

The last one to kiss had been Jamil, and when Hals lips touched hers, a tear ran down her face again into their kiss, making it taste salty.

When Hal noticed it, he broke away from the kiss and looked at her again.

How dump was Lourdes?

She sweared herself to not fall for him, nor be tricked by these eyes and now she was kissing him.

He brushed over her lips to whipe away the wet and then did it with her cheek too until there were no tears on her face anymore.

A single look, and then he pressed his lips onto hers again, this time yearning but not harder.

It didn't take Lourdes as long to realize what he was doing, again.

He was in a relationship, again and tricked her, again.

She turned away her face, being the one to break the kiss this time.

All of it, it was happening all over again.

"Let me go!", she required loudly and Hal did as she requested and took away his arms from her.

It was impossible, how didn't she realize that he had been playing her, twice now.

"Stay away from me.", Hal said, to the suprise of Lourdes, who walked to the door already.

"All I do is hurting you. We both know it, stay away, for yourself.", he said, just in the moment when Lourdes went out of the door.

Didn't he know that girls always wanted, what they shouldn't want?

But what Lourdes herself didn't know was, that Hal exactly knew about it.

He knew how he could make her addicted to him and, if she had turned around for a moment before leaving, she could have read it in the smile on his face, that reflected pure evil.


	7. From What I Used To Be

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, I just miss you so much.", Lourdes said, eyes closed and hands clasped while her head was turned to the sky.

It clearly was too dangerous to be outside, but it was just a moment of privacy and she couldn't pray and talk to Jamil when she knew other people would hear her.

She snuffled, as she had been crying again, before she could continue to talk "I know you want me to strong.. But it's so much harder with you not being around anymore."

Lourdes carefully opened her eyes and only seconds after it, she heard steps behind her, that made her turn around.

It was Maggie.

Maggie, who Lourdes couldn't even look into the eyes anymore after she kissed her boyfriend.

The blonde walked over to her.

"I know you need this.. privacy sometimes, but it's been too long now. I need you to come inside again before some skitter finds you.", Maggie insisted and grabbed Lourdes arm, like an adult would.

And Maggie was one, she actually was around her mid-twenties, she just looked much younger without make-up or such that usually made people look old.

Lourdes nodded, slowly, but made Maggies strong hand stop holding her.

It wasn't just awkward because of the whole situation, that was between her and Hal, but also not plesant to be treated like a little child.

"I'm not good with such things..", Maggie started, when they were on their way back to the undergrounds of Charleston.

"comforting people. But, you know, Jamil was a good guy. You can talk to me, if there's nobody to talk to anymore.", she said, and gave her a little smile.

Other than Karen, Maggie made it so hard for Lourdes to dislike her.

She was protective over her and saved her, multiple times.

"Thanks.", Lourdes replied, quietly and almost unable to talk because her voice was cracking.

When Maggie gave her this pitying look, it killed Lourdes inside that she didn't tell her about that kiss, four days ago.

They already arrived at Lourdes room, when Maggie started to talk again.

"You should really take some time to relax, I've seen you with these brats. Take a bath or something, Anthony said it was the best thing that happened to him since months.", Maggie said, and laughed a little at the last.

"Sure.", was the short answer to it, as Lourdes just wanted to get away from Maggie before she broke out in tears and told her the truth.

"See you around.", Maggie replied and slowly walked away again.

Quietly, Lourdes closed her down and slowly sank down at it.

She couldn't get these memories of Hal out of her mind and some kind of madness evolved from it.

Lourdes.. she couldn't just leave anything behind her, much lesser when it was the last person, that was left from her old life.

After all, she decided to take a bath, just to relax herself.

But she didn't want anyone to see her on the way to the bathrooms so she kind of sneaked there.

Lourdes couldn't deny it - since Jamil was gone, interacting with people, wasn't as easy for her as it had been once before and she didn't want to stress her current people skill out by talking anyone right now.

However, she got through with it.

Nobody seemed to see her creeping in one of the bathrooms.

Carefully, she turned on the hot water, then pulling a towel from a batch, that was there for the second Mass, because they actually had nothing but their weapons and clothes they wore.

After she put everything into place, she braided her hair and then pinned it up.

She sat down on the edge of the bath, feeling the waters temperature, when, only then, she looked around.

She had been here often by now because of the showers, that were just behind another wall, god knew why that one was built.

But then, she heard soft and wet steps behind that wall and she wished it wasn't there so she could see what or who was behind it.

But it revealed itself only a few moments later, as the person stepped out of the save and into the gaze of Lourdes.

It was Hal Mason.

Of course it was Hal, who else should be creeping around her with only a towel around his waist?

"You.. walk.", she noticed, when he stepped nearer to her.

Last time she checked, he had to sit in a wheelchair because he couldn't walk for whatever reasons.

He nodded and gave her that charming smile, he had on his face just too often when she was around.

Lourdes wouldn't even bother the abs he got while fighting for all their lives, she wouldn't even give any part of his dripping body, she assumed that he just took a shower which would also be the reason for only wearing a towel, that wasn't his face more than a uninterested look.

"You take a bath.", Hal remarked and looked at the floading water for a moment before watching Lourdes again.

He'd stopped walking towards her at a certain distance, seeming respecting her personal space.

Huh, she thought, only two weeks personal space didn't bother you at all.

"Hal..", she found her voice back, and speaking out his name in this.. kind of voice, husky and breakable, caused him to cross his arms in front of his bare chest.

Truth was, Lourdes didn't know what to say, she didn't even know why she said something.

But then he opened his mouth, as if he wanted to say something, and he did..

* * *

**Yep, this only serves as a filler chapter, and I'm not ashamed for just letting it end here. :D**

**However, I will hurry to upload the next, written in Hal's PoV, kind of. :)**


	8. Infect Me With Your Love

For weeks now, Hal hadn't been himself.

Yes, ever since he got kissed by Karen, or that alien that possessed her body.

There was this whole lot of bad experience, memories that came back and it wasn't just something that came rushing back but also a new, darker side of him.

He wanted to tell Maggie about it, but she wouldn't understand it.

She was also the person to let that side come to surface the most after Ben so they all wouldn't understand.

After all, did he really love Maggie, if he couldn't trust her anymore?

But there was one Person, with whom it happened only once and that time Hal was able to fight it back to his brains darkest corner.

And no, the person wasn't Maggie, it was Lourdes.

To be true, the day he kissed her, it was just a plain attempt to fight that thing that was inside of him.. because this bad side that controlled him over the days while Hal himself only had the nights to dream about terrible things, he had enough of it and he just thought...

maybe it would help, but it didn't help him, he still felt this thing oppress him.

Only did it hurt Lourdes and bring back things, other feelings... needs that he thought died when he got together with Maggie.

He knew, only too good, how inappropriate it was to stand in front of this girl now, only dressed in the towel around his waist no matter that she was fully clothed.

"I'm sorry for the kiss.", he said, husky.

"It's okay, I think we were just very fragile in that moment.. it just brought some stuff back.. Jamil.", she answered, very slowly, not looking at him but the floading water of her bath.

Then she stood up, and Hal realized why she stopped looking at his face.

She had been tearing up.

Hal didn't know if he was the reason for this, or the memories of Jamil that just overran her in that moment.

Lourdes looked like she was losing herself, all over again and she looked like this only two times before - it tore his heart apart.

The first time was on the day, he had been left behind with the skitters and came back with his dad.

She had been covered in tears and struggled to hug him though she saw him kiss, then still human, Karen.

The second time was, when he saw her one day, only that it wasn't about him anymore - the day Jamil died.

"Lourdes, no...", he whispered, and had to press his lips together hard so he would stop talking, stop the watering of his own eyes.

He officially fucked everything up.

He couldn't even go comfort her, because he knew she would start crying if he did.

But he wanted to, and his body ached for the touch of Lourdes.

Suddenly he started to shiver, feeling that feeling of her hot breath on his cold skin.

How did she get to him so quickly?

"I.. You should go now. The bath is full", she said, quietly but certain while looking at him.

She didn't seem to be as breakable as he was right now anymore.

Hal opened his mouth again to answer her, but ended just biting on his lip.

Right in that moment, he remembered a line in a book, not even the name of the book, that his father made him read, the last summer before the invasion.

He hadn't really read it at first because of his pizza delivery job, but now he remembered the line, that he spoke out loud now.

"Do you permit... it?", he asked shyly, after he thought about the line for a while and his lip was a little swollen already from biting on it all through that time.

Hal wasn't sure, if Lourdes had understood what he meant with it because she just stood still there and didn't say anything, but when he was almost certain that she didn't - Lourdes made a step towards him, removing the small space between them.

She was much smaller than Maggie, who could easily kiss him.

Hal had to lean down to her to let himself to kiss her, gently.

But seriously, he did not mind that, Hal actually liked how she also tried to reach higher by standing on her toes and her hands on his naked shoulders so she wouldn't lose footing in that position.

While their kiss got deeper, Hal kept his eyes closed, and his hands carefully traced down to her hips to pull her even closer, if that was even possible, but promptly abandoned doing that because of the lacking of his clothings that could conceal anything _down there_.

No matter how far he would actually go with her, he wouldn't let himself ruin whatever this was because he was a freaking horny teenager.

Well, it was what Hal thought but his body did still do something else and his kisses started to wander down her jaw to Lourdes neck.

Hell, he wouldn't have stopped there, if Lourdes didn't jump back, apparently because water was floading over the bathtub and now reached her feet.

Lourdes backed off from him and turned off the water, before stretch out a towel on the floor to sponge up the water on the ground.

"Sorry.", Hal mumbled with a little guilty smile on his face and flushed cheeks, as if it had been his fault but this smile fastly vanished and was replaced by an open mouth.

The reason for it was so simple, yet it made Hal already worried about down there again, because it was Lourdes taking off her shirt resulting her to only stand there in her bra.

And it was more of her, than Hal could possibly handle on one day, which he probably made her clear by the way he wasn't even discreetly watching her but just gazing.

"Didn't you want to leave, Hal?", she asked, getting his attention back, kind of.

The way she said it, made clear that she was teasing him and that was incredibly unusual for the mexican girl, but Hal couldn't say, that he didn't enjoy it.

Not. At. All.

"I'll see you around, then.", he said at last before he left the bathroom, making sure nobody sees him.

God, he would have to go chruch after this and beg for forgiveness that he just stared at gods finest angel so inappropriately.

Maybe, sooner or later, he would have to talk about this whole dilemma with Lourdes with someone... maybe Ben.

But rather later, than sooner, because for now it was his little secret and his little rescue from that thing inside of him.

It just was Lourdes, only that there wasn't a just.

She was everything he needed and kissing her was like having back the life, they all lost.

It was saving, it was free falling, it was what he wouldn't have with Maggie.

Even if he tried.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I actually snatched up to finish this chapter finally.. although I said I would write in any multi-chapter fic now but... whatever. I kind of enjoy writing Hal's view though.**


End file.
